


Mirrored

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Trans Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Gavin is afraid. Something isn't right. And as whatever is following him gets closer, he has nowhere to run.





	Mirrored

**Author's Note:**

> Have another Reed900 AU because I'm weak. Leave a comment telling me what you think! (It helps me write faster :P)

The dull thud of something toppling over woke Gavin with a start. "Fuck!" He growled, bolting upright. 

Sluggish hot air pooled in his room, setting his brain in a haze. Black filtered in through the window, alerting him to the fact that it was still far from dawn. 

He had two options: stay in bed and hope the noise had been nothing important, or investigate. 

Gavin wasn't a detective for nothing, so he groggily pulled himself from his bed. The sheets had somehow been kicked off during the night, falling in a grey cotton lump on his dusty carpet. Toeing his way around them, he stalked into the small bathroom. 

It was both too early and too late for this bullshit, but Gavin knew the crash had come from there. Except- the bathroom was fine. Toothbrush and toothpaste on the sink, hand towel besides it, and his toiletries stashed in the mirror-fronted cupboard. He had expected the shower curtain to have fallen, given the large noise, but it remained bunched to the wall like he had left it. 

Grey eyes scanned the room again, and alighted on the mirror. He had shut it after giving himself his weekly t-shot, but now it hung open with the slightest sway. "I paid too much for this damn apartment." He grumbled, jamming it shut.

"Don't fucking cross me again." He waggled his finger at his reflection before laughing at his own joke.

It was getting late, and the likelyhood of him finding the dropped object was low, so he closed the bathroom door behind him. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something had been off about the room. Even as he climbed back into bed, covers pulled tight around him, he couldn't shake the creeping feeling that set his stomach on edge. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Watching. Something was watching him. The realization struck Gavin fully as he scarfed down his burger in the break room. 

He had been on edge all day, tiptoeing around his apartment and freezing at the slightest of disturbances. It was an old building, he had reassured himself at the time. But now? Gavin knew something was deeply off. 

He had seen it, a flash of red in the corner of his eyes. It was something, alright. Something that had followed him. Watched him, like he was a fucking animal. 

"Gavin?" The voice blessedly cut through his thoughts. Chris. Chris was here. Nothing bad could happen while Chris stayed with him. 

"Hey." He waved weakly. 

"You look like shit, Gav." 

"I feel like it; I got woken up in the middle of the night by some noise." 

"That sucks, man. What was it, anyways?" 

"Dunno. Something fell or whatever." As they talked, Gavin scanned the room. The blue glass eased the knot in his chest; red would stick out so easily here. Only the familiar expanse of the breakroom and the office beyond met his eyes. 

"You looking for something?" 

"Uhh- no." 

A smirk tugged at Chris's lip. "So I'm just that boring, huh?" 

"Yes. Even when I'm the one speaking." 

"Whatever." Chris laughed, heading back to his desk. Gavin tried to push down on the sinking feeling as it threatened to return. 

Stuffing the last of his fries into his mouth, Gavin stood. He strode over to the bin, tossing his trash inside and- Red. Out of the corner of his eye. Gavin bit his tongue and hurried to his desk. It couldn't be close, it couldn't get him. Still, his lunch welled up in his stomach. 

His computer terminal stood to the right of him, but the red still hovered in the corner of his vision. The bathroom. It had two exits, he could slip in one and out the other. After that, he didn't know. 

No one stopped him as he half-rushed inside. For a moment, he stopped, hands resting on his knees as he panted into the air. It felt like something had scooped out his lungs, leaving him empty and gasping. 

He needed to move quickly, and yet- Red. The door hadn't opened, but the ugly red still pooled just at the edge of his vision. 

Gavin tried to run. Black clouded the edges of his vision as his limbs seized up. The red had solidified as cracked, bloody claws reached out and- pushed. 

Gavin's eyes squeezed shut. His back should have hit the mirror, should have trapped him, but instead he fell deeper and deeper into darkness.


End file.
